


Peacock diplomacy

by Treagus



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Newt Scamander, Drawing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:31:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treagus/pseuds/Treagus
Summary: Newt. Poachers. Badassery.Just a quickie.





	Peacock diplomacy

**Author's Note:**

> Drew a thing.  
> The thing demanded to also be written.  
> Enjoy some badass Newt!

A flash of green and blue swooped through the room, absorbing the crackle of magic in the air before enveloping the heaviest of the men, knocking him down and drooling over the prospect of a fresh, brainy meal.

Its keeper, tall and imposing in his poison-blue coat, stepped over the prone poacher, recalling the beast before it could go for the kill.

Another greasy rat of a man cowered against the wall, clutching his bleeding hand, eyes wider than galleons. “We ain’t done nothin’! Bossman just said to keep guard so that’s what we been doin’!” His wand lay across the room, along with a sizeable piece of his finger. He’d splinched himself in panic when this raging peacock of a man had burst into the warehouse, spells blazing. He hadn’t signed up for this!

“Yes, I’m sure you’re perfectly innocent in all of this.” The man still hadn’t quite acknowledged either of the guards, eyeing the crates and few cages around the warehouse instead. He held his wand loosely at his side, but there was no mistaking the tension in his spine; _‘Stay still and I won’t have to hex you’_ was the clear message there. He pulled something from his pocket, the object growing into an old battered suitcase, and the lid flung itself open the moment he set it on the ground. “I am terribly sorry about this,” he flicked his wand, glaring up at the cowering man, and the cages around them slammed open. “but they’ll be leaving with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr for more art; [@Treagus](http://treagus.tumblr.com)


End file.
